Falling
by Vernydog92
Summary: After thousands of years and losing to Mario Sir Grodus has regret and woe for what he has done.  He decides to leave his people, but lets them know he still cares about them.  He also reveals a deep secret as well.  AU


**Author's Note: **Another little snippet from the Sir Grodus vignette series of mine. In this one Grodus had fallen to Mario and has moved on. Spending time alone he reveals secrets he has been keeping from his people.

**Warning: **Depressing, blood and gore.

* * *

><p><strong>Falling<strong>  
><em>A Sir Grodus Vignette<em>

The realization that he had failed his people and had led them to their own destruction haunted his dreams. The curse put upon his soul thousands of years ago made him blind. After trying to take over an entire planet and almost losing his life in the process all he had left was woe. Grodus knew he could never show his face to his X-Naut people after what he did. After being defeated by Mario and the others along with nearly being killed by the Shadow Queen all he could do was hide. His soul was still cursed with hate and darkness, but he decided he could hurt others no more. He truly believe no one cared about him, or wanted to see him ever again. So he fled.

A far away island outside of the Mushroom Kingdom became his new home because none ever went to the island. This was because many believed the island was cursed, but the silly rumors did not bother the former X-Naut ruler. Years passed, so he built himself a castle and had a Koopa deliver food and supplies to him. In return for pay the Koopa would keep his secret about being on the island. Grodus was utterly alone and for the first time in many years he was depressed and saddened by all he had done. He desperately wished the curse upon him was broken and he could feel more than depression, pain, anger and hatred.  
>The beast's curse had driven him to near insanity and made him kill almost everyone, even his own people whom he loved at one time. There were times he saw through the curse even though those times were few as he could remember. He could remember the past when all was peaceful and the curse wasn't in control of him.<p>

_~Flashback~_

_Grodus sat upon his throne within the beautifully decorated throne room. The entire building was made of sparkling white marble, was decorated with hues of purples and blacks everywhere. A group of X-Naut scientist dressed in white lab coats were gathered around their king discussing a cure they had found._

_"Wait, you can not all speak at once. . . one at a time." A commanding yet gentle Grodus spoke. "Now, Caes you speak first . . . what is it that you have found?"__  
><em>

_"Sir, we have found a cure for cancer." Caes spoke excitedly. "It is a wonderful breakthrough!"_

_"A cure for cancer . . . this IS a wonderful breakthrough and a well done to all of you."_

_"We could not have done it if it wasn't for you sire . . . you were the one that led the expedition to the Gould Caverns . . . that is where we discovered the mineral composition that helped to cure it."_

_"No, the credit should go to you and your fellow scientists." Grodus said. 'Now, on to the next scientist . . . you Dorren, what do you have to share?"_

_"As you know sir, female X-Nauts are very hard to come by." Dorren explained. "The good news is we have figured out how to impregnate male X-Nauts and have a happy healthy outcome."_

_"Creepy, but a a great breakthrough for keeping our species going."_

_"Yes, unfortunately the labor is a bit more painful."_

_"Umm, next scientist please . . . that means you Savre."_

_"The experiments with the Yux are coming along very well and the young Yux are growing strong." Savre reported. "They will come in handy for the protection of the Corral Chrysalis."_

_"Yes, the chrysalis, it is essential for purifying the water on our planet . . . hmm as for the chrysalis, have you found a way to create more artificially?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Ahh, Charles, tell me, how close are we to creating artificial Corral Chrysalis?"_

_"We are very close, so very close that I can smell it . . . the last experiment was the closest we have come to creating the chrysalis." Charles said happily. "Instead of making what we desired we made something that we call a diamond and it is a very beautiful mineral, but may also be used as currency for trading with other beings."_

_"Very helpful Charles . . . hmm now there is one scientist left." Grodus said cheerily. "What do you have to help out our people Wes?"__  
><em>

_"Sir, can I speak to you personally?"__  
><em>

_"Yes, of course . . . excuse me gentlemen."__  
><em>

_The ruler and the scientist went off to the other side of the room and spoke out of ear shot._

_"A fellow scientist and I have been studying the blood sample that you gave us and we are very worried." Wes explained._

_"Tell me, why have I been feeling ill?"__  
><em>

_"You blood cells are attacking one another. Specifically the red blood cells."__  
><em>

_"Oh no..."__  
><em>

_"Fortunately we can give you a treatment that will stop this . . . if you do not take the treatment, or skip a treatment the illness will continue to ravage your body until you are . . . dead."__  
><em>

_"I want this to be keep secret Wes . . . I don't want my people to know that I am dying."__  
><em>

__"You can live as long as you keep getting treatment sir."___  
><em>

_"I can't dodge death forever Wes . . . one day I will die."_  
><em><br>__"Please don't say that sir . . . w-we need you, you care about us and keep us safe . . . p-please."_  
><em><br>__"Wes please, calm down . . . I don't want the others to know, but I understand that you are upset and I will continue to keep you safe as long as I am here."_  
><em><br>__"Thank you sir."_

_~Flashback End~_

Grodus stood looking out the window across the endless waters before him. He looked at the handkerchief in his hand and just stared at the blood stained on it. His body was growing weaker with each day, but it seemed that it no longer mattered to the leader of the X-Nauts. After doing so much evil he believed his death would mean nothing. He had stopped the treatment once he left his people in command of Lord Crump. Even though he down talked the man he believed deep down inside he would be a wonderful leader. He remember the letter he wrote to him when the curse was not totally in control of him.

_~Flashback~_

_"I must write something, I can't just abandon my people . . . I care about them too much to just leave them . . . though, it would not matter after all that I have done." Grodus said quietly to himself. "I have to say that Mario is a very brave soul and I was honored to be defeated by him, but now I must give one last word to my people." _

_He took out a pen and paper and began to write the last words to his loyal followers._

_My People,__  
><em>

_I would first like to apologize for all that I have done. You trusted me and I let you down in the worst way. I know you looked up to me for everything, but my once kind heart grew cold. I led you in the wrong direction and instead of protecting you I almost ended your lives. I want you to know I still care about you and I want you to live in happiness and peace._

_The man whom release the demon and almost plunged the entire world into darkness was not me. It was a man that had been created by a curse a great beast put upon me long ago. It turned me into the heartless being I became and it stole my kindness and will away. Now that I have a small hold on the darkness in me I knew that I had to write this to all of you. I love you like all of you were my children, but the worst thing is I could not protect you from myself.__  
><em>_This is why I have left and you and this is why I have decided to put Lord Crump in charge. I know he will take good care of you just as I have for thousands of years. He is a great leader and will take you in the right direction. Listen to him as you have me all these years my X-Nauts, please. He is one of my closet friends and has been by my side through all the years of darkness in my life. I would also like to apologize to him for the treatment that I have shown him. I'm sorry Crump, please take good care of them.__  
><em>

_The last thing that I must tell you is a secret that I have been keeping from you for a very long time. My X-Nauts, I am dying. I have been sick and dying for so long, but fortunately some of my closest scientist have been keeping me alive. Now that I am leaving you I will surely die, but perhaps it is for the best. I ask you to please not search for me, or even waste your time on the matter. Just live and prosper as we once did. Live in peace with the other people of this world now. That is all that I ask of you._

_Your Leader,_

_Sir Grodus_

_~End Flashback~_

The former leader of the X-Nauts sat down as the feeling of fatigue took over his body. He continued to look out the huge window just watching the waves lick at the shore and the sun glimmer across them. He was feeling sicker as of late and he could tell that his time was growing ever closer. Despite the fact he would die with the curse still upon him as a feeling of peace came over him. This peace was brought on by him knowing his people would be cared for and protected not only by Crump, but by Mario and his friends as well. He laid his head back and closed his eyes listening to the sound of the waves. A soft whisper left his lips as sleep began to overtake his body.

"Thank you . . . Mario . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Another Grodus story! Feedback plz!<em>


End file.
